


Our Prince

by analogical9954



Series: Our Prince Series [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - High School, Family Feels, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 20:30:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18785647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/analogical9954/pseuds/analogical9954
Summary: Logan gets the lowest grade he's ever gotten and he knows his dads won't react well to this.





	Our Prince

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is just an idea that's been floating around my head and I'm toying with the idea of posting oneshots/related works using this dynamic so I'd love to know your thoughts!! Thanks a million for taking the time to read and share feedback ♥

Logan looks dejectedly down at his final paper. There’s a couple red marks, suggestions written in the margins. But he’s used to that. What he’s not used to is the angry red C+ at the top of his paper. It’s not even a B-…it’s a C+ and it’s the lowest grade he’s ever gotten and his dads are going to be so disappointed.

“Sailed by the class with a C-.”

Logan glances from his paper, his heart thudding in his chest, to his friend Virgil who’s all too excited about his barely passing grade.

“Let me guess, you got an A+. I mean you and your papa researched and interviewed a shit ton of people. I just used Wikipedia,” Virgil laughs, snatching the paper from Logan’s hands, “Let’s see what Mr. Tanner…oh…a C+, well…that’s good! Better than me…”

Logan feels more shame hit him. Virgil’s right, he should have gotten a higher grade. He and his papa did work hard. His papa even took off work to take him to interviews and with money as tight as it is in their little family, he knows how much he sacrificed and Logan owed him a good grade. When Logan shows him this grade, he’ll regret taking the time off. Regret spending the time with Logan…regret adopting him. “They will send me back,” he barely whispers as the bell rings and the class dismisses.

Virgil waits for the room to empty, the teacher even leaving, before looking at Logan. He knows his friend strives for perfection and that this is a major blow. But he can’t actually believe his dads would ever do that. “L, your dads wouldn’t do—”

“They deserve a perfect son as they are, objectively, the best parents in the world,” Logan says his eyes staring at his hands, watching as the crisp definitions begin to blur, “I-I do not enjoy the things they do. I do not understand theater or take copious amounts of joy from physical contact…I do not have many friends. They threw me one birthday party and you know how that turned out.” Logan clenches his hands. “I robbed them of all their parenting milestones and joys but I assured myself I was still satisfactory for them because…because I got the best grades. I am unable to even do that. Why keep me?”

“It’s one bad grade,” Virgil reasons softly. If he’s honest, he doesn’t know what it’s like to be a foster kid but he knows Logan’s had it rough. He’d been in many homes before this last placement with Mr. and Mr. Sanders. It feels like he had a new set of foster parents every year for as long as Virgil’s known him. But the Sanders, they were different. They cared. They let Logan adjust, slowly, before working him seamlessly into their family. And when they realized it was working, that they loved him as much as he loved them, they presented him with the adoption papers that Logan framed and hung next to his bed. Ever since he became a Sanders, he’s been so happy. From the moment they fostered him, Virgil saw a happiness, a light in Logan he never had before. But it’s been years, nearly 4 at this point, how can Logan still be so worried over them dissolving the adoption?

“My last parents sent me away after 18 months because I talked too much,” Logan spits standing rapidly, “And my parents before them sent me away after 22 months because I spent too much time reading and did not pay close enough attention to my chores.” Logan feels tears line his bottom lids and he wipes at them. He’s loved all the people that took him in and hurt so much every time they threw him away like trash. But his dads, they were different. They haven’t tired of him and he works as hard as he can to sure they won’t. After all, he knows he makes things hard for them.  He knows he’s not the cute baby they wanted…he knows he’s so different but he loves them so much and to possibly lose them makes his entire world feeling like it’s crashing around him. “I promised them that I would be the best. That I would do my chores, that I would not bore them with my words, that I would keep up with my studies…”

“L,” Virgil reaches for him, but Logan pulls away snatching the paper from him.

“I do not deserve them…and…and this is proof,” he shoves the paper into his backpack before throwing it on and walking out of the classroom.

~~~~~~~

“My love, you are giving me anxiety with all this pacing,” Roman says looking up from his script as Patton walks back and forth across the front of the couch. “Logan is 15, he is not always going to come home right after school.”

Patton looks down at his phone, checking again for a response to his messages and calls, but nothing pops up. He knows if this was any other teenage boy that Roman would be absolutely correct. But this is their baby, their Logan. He knows something’s wrong when Logan—who comes home at the same time everyday no matter what—isn’t home and isn’t responding. “It’s not like him to not respond,” Patton replies looking at his husband, “My heart’s telling me somethings wrong with our Logi-Bear.”

Roman drops the script to the end table before pushing off the couch. He closes the gap between him and Patton, delicately holding the sides of Patton’s face. “His social worker said—way back in the beginning—that he does this. He disappears for a couple hours but always comes back and she’s known him since he was little.”

Patton’s face scrunches. “But we’re his dads. He’s not done this once since we got him. Not even after his 12th birthday party,” Patton says pushing forward and wrapping his arms around Roman, resting his face in Roman’s strong shoulder, “What if he’s hurt? Or scared? Or sad?”

“Or, perhaps, he’s on a marvelous teenage adventure with Virgil. One he will look back upon fondly,” Roman counters, “What if, he finally admitted that he’s been harboring a crush on little Mr. Emo and they’re having a date? It would explain why he’s not here and not responding to you.”

“You really think that’s where he could be?” Patton asks, a small amount of relief rushing into him.

“Pssh, I know so. Come, let’s give him another hour and try again. I am sure he’ll respond then.”

~~~~~~

Logan wipes more tears from his eyes. He cannot go home this emotional. He has to be together, to explain that he doesn’t deserve them, that there is a baby who deserves them more than he does. If he states it as fact, then they won’t be sad. They’ll agree. They’ll dissolve the adoption and get the baby they always wanted.

Logan’s heart crumbles with the realization that tomorrow he would wake up in a strange bed. There would be no Disney songs sung acapella by his papa who’s voice is one of the most beautiful Logan’s ever heard. There would be no ‘good morning kiddo’ with a tight hug and ruffle of his hair as he walks into the kitchen. There would be no morning talk over breakfast about their days, about Logan’s dreams, littered with terrible puns that made his dad chuckle. There would be no kiss to the top of his head as his papa entered the room from behind him, his personality and gestures loud despite the earliness of the day.

Logan wipes his eyes again, in vain, and completely gives up allowing himself to cry. He’s messed up the best thing that ever happened to him, the best thing that ever would. After all, there’s no family that wants a 15 year old with emotional issues. No family that will listen to him discuss his love of stars and constellations for hours and then, when he goes to school, spend the day painting an accurate representation of the nighttime sky on his ceiling in glow in the dark paint. No family that will compete with him on who can do more chores before dad gets home and let him win every time even though he knows he's done less. No family that will bring him to the theater to shout him out personally at the end for helping with lines even though he’s terrible at acting. No family that will just sit and watch a documentary with him and hold him gently, threading their fingers through his dark hair.

How could he ruin it? How could he write a paper on the history of their town’s theater, an almost ode to his amazingly talented papa, and get a C+? How could he show his dad, who begged to read it before he turned it in, the disaster that he wrote on paper? How would he face his papa, admit how he messed up a perfect thing?

He sits, unmoving, on the park bench where he first met them for hours. The beautiful day, turning into a clear bright night, tons of stars littering the sky. This will be the only place he’ll have left, the only place that will remind him of how amazing they are and how he loved them from the moment he met them.

“Logan?”

Logan freezes, he knows that voice. He quickly tries to stop the crying, to hide all emotion but the voice makes it harder and he just loses it. He knows he should move, but he feels arms wrap around him and pull him into a tight hug that he instinctually reciprocates. He feels a kiss to the top of his head as he buries his face in the soft blue shirt, his tears soaking into it. His hands grip the warm gray sweater, the scents of home filling his senses, making him cry harder. It wouldn’t be his home for much longer.

“Talk to us, kiddo…”

“Yes, tell us who has wronged you and I will make sure they regret it.”

Logan shakes his head. He’s too emotional to talk, especially to them.

Patton glances at Roman who shrugs in confusion before back down at the bundle in his arms. Logan’s never showed such emotion before and honestly, Patton wants to cry with him. He knows this is a deep pain and he wants Logan to know he feels it too even if he doesn’t understand it. But, he can’t do that. He’s Logan’s parent. It’s his job to soothe this. “Well, that’s ok then. We’re just gonna sit here with you.”

And they do. They sit in silence long enough for Logan’s cries to turn into soft breathing, his grip loosening slightly, his body detaching from Patton’s. He eventually sits up between them, silently reaching into his backpack and pulling out his paper. He makes sure his hands cover the grade. “You are, objectively, the best parents in the world,” Logan says, his voice sounding scratchy. He doesn’t look at them, only at the paper. If he looks at them, he’ll cry again and they need him to be stoic. To be logical, to end their suffering. “I am a heavily-flawed child…”

“Logan, that’s n—”

“I roll my eyes at you. I do not laugh at your puns. I do not appreciate your artistic talents. I shut you out. I read all the time and I do less chores then I am supposed to. I talk too much at dinner about topics that do not interest you. I…I am unable to get straight As, to maintain a 4.0 GPA,” Logan says to both of them, each knowing which failure is directed at them, “I did not have one single person show up for my 12th birthday even though we invited everyone in my classes and you spent all that money and time on me.” Logan’s hands tighten around the paper. “I-I cannot even manage to write a proper paper on your importance to our town and arts program. I am a failure at being the perfect son for you.”

“Oh, Logan,” Patton whispers softly, covering his mouth. How could he not see the pressure Logan was subjecting himself to?

“You are overreacting,” Roman retorts grabbing the paper from Logan’s grip. His eyes glance at the grade but that’s not what they focus on. They instantly snap back to Logan’s face, see his reddened eyes, the deep sadness in his dark blue irises. He truly believes what he’s saying. “All this over a C+?”

“I gave you my word that I would maintain a high GPA,” Logan says, “That I would be the son you deserve and I am not living up to either promise. It is best if you d-dissolve my adoption and adopt a baby, like Ms. Ana said you wanted.”

Roman puts the paper down and shakes his head. “I swear, you are just as dramatic as I am though you constantly deny it,” he says with a small laugh, “Logan, your dad and I never wanted a baby. Could you see me changing a diaper, I mean honestly? Sure, we thought we’d get a kid younger than 11 but you were and are the most perfect son we could’ve ever asked for.”

“Yeah,” Patton chimes in grabbing Logan’s left hand, “We love you to the moon and back and that’s never gonna change.”

“But I do not live up to your expectation,” Logan argues.

“You don’t live up to _your_ expectations kiddo,” Patton says softly, “Papa and I just want you to feel happy and loved. That’s all we expect from you.”

“You…you are not disappointed? You do not want to raise a more perfect child?” Logan asks looking between both of them, “One that is not…me?”

“Where would the fun be in that?” Roman asks, “I cannot think of another child I would rather help me defeat the swamp monsters of our house gutters or gang up against Dad when he tries to make us wear matching knitted sweaters for our Christmas card. I would not dream of another child who I would spend 8 hours painting stars for or spend hours creating flashcards to help study to only fall asleep and go to perform with some scientific word I don’t know stamped onto my forehead.”

Logan holds tightly to Patton’s hand and stares unbelievingly at Roman. “You are not being facetious?”

“Facetious? Me? Never,” Roman says waving his hand dismissively, “Mostly because I don’t know what it means but that’s besides the point.” Roman takes Logan’s right hand. “I will only ever tell you this once because my word is worth it’s weight in gold. We will never dissolve your adoption. You are our son, forever, and nothing you do will ever change that. After all, every royal family needs their prince and you are ours.”


End file.
